


I Yell, But They Don't Listen

by DerekLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Young!Isaac, young!Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekLee/pseuds/DerekLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt flailed under the ice cold water surrounding him. Why, he thought. Why wasn't anybody coming to help him? Matt struggled against the water, shouting, sptuttering, coughing. Until he slipped under, taking in a mouthful of water. He yelled that he couldn't swim. But no one cared. He was dying, and they were laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Yell, But They Don't Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I've wanted to start, it's my first story I've posted on here, maybe someone could give me some helpful tips of tags? or writing tips in general. Anything really. Any who, I wanted to explore more of Matt's later childhood before progressing to later on when he's a teenager and when he's involved with the supernatural world of Beacon Hills, and then becomes somewhat insane. Haha.

Matt flailed under the ice cold water surrounding him. _Why,_ he thought. _Why wasn't anybody coming to help him?_ Matt struggled against the water, shouting, sptuttering, coughing. Until he slipped under, taking in a mouthful of water. He yelled that he couldn't swim. But no one cared. He was dying, and they were laughing. "Matt! Wake up, honey, use your inhaler." Gina shook her son, she sighed some when he finally had sat up. Struggling to breathe. "M-om." Matt inhaled sharply, sighing out afterhe realized he was awake now, from his constant nightmare. Matt couldn't tell his mother about the nightmares. Lahey's words replayed in his head as he reached out to take the inhaler from his mom. _You tell no one! This! This is your fault! Don't know how to swim? What little bastard doesn't know how swim? You say nothing! Nothing! Tell no one!_ And he hasn't. It's been five months since it has happened. "Go on, use the inhaler." Gina said quietly. Her son obeyed her request, pushing down on the inhaler to suck in the medication. "Mom, do I have to go to school today?" Matt asked his mom, who sighed and nodded at the same time. "You're twelve, Matt. It's important that you don't miss school when you're young. Especially since you started school. It's the beginning of the year, a lot of important things happen at start of the year. Now come on," She took the inhaler back, and stood up. "Get dressed and come down stairs to eat your breakfast." She grinned faintly before leaving the room.

-

Matt pushed the blue door to the school open, and he adjusted the strap of his bookbag on his shoulders. After what had happended five months earlier he started keeping more to himself. No longer talking to his best friend. Isaac. He didn't want to be near him, his brother, or his father. Although Matt didn't have a choice to stay away from Isaac that day in school. They were in the same class. The curly haired boy approached him, with a slight smile. "I got a new comic book, and you never got to see the last limited edition Spider-Man I got," Isaac told his friend while holding them out for Matt to take. "Look at them, cool, huh? We can trade if you want." Matt sighed deeply and shook his head. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "They are cool, but can we... Go over my house to talk about something today? I really need to tell you something..." Matt frowned slightly, looking around the classroom before taking his seat. Isaac had taken the seat beside him. "Yeah, I'll walk home with you today." Isaac had put his comic books away and faced the teacher who was now speaking.

 


End file.
